Gamer meets Adam
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Selene gets captured by Scourge. Adam, her boyfriend, rushes to rescue her. And so does Gamer. It leads to some...interesting results.


**I only own Gamer.  
Selene and Adam belong to _Selene the_ Hedgehog.  
Nebula belongs to _Nebula the_ Hedgehog.  
Scourge belongs to Sonic Archie.**

* * *

Selene was just captured by Scourge.  
Nebula called Gamer and said, "Gamer, hurry. Scourge has captured Selene. You know how Scourge is."  
Gamer replied, "All right. I'll be right there." He teleported to where Nebula was and asked, "Which way did he go?"  
Nebula replied, "That way." as she pointed to an alley relatively far away.  
Gamer nodded and said, "Thanks."

With Adam:  
Adam, the purple hedgehog and Selene's boyfriend, was running along when, with his superhearing, he heard Selene shout, "Someone help!" He rushed to where it was coming from and saw Scourge dragging away a handcuffed Selene. He tried to get to them, but even with his speed, Scourge had enough of a headstart to get out of sight before he knew where Scourge went.  
Suddenly, a light blue male hedgehog wearing a "Star Wars" shirt and blue jeans sped up to him and asked, "Did you see Scourge grab Selene?"  
Adam replied suspicously, "Yeah. Why?"  
The light blue hedgehog replied, "I'm going to save her. Wait. Aren't you Adam? Selene's told me about you. You were going to rescue her too weren't you?"  
Adam, still suspicious, said, "Yeah."  
The light blue hedgehog then said, "Well come on then. Let's go. I'll tell you how I met her once she's freefrom Scourge." He sped off, with Adam following close behind.

With Scourge and Selene:  
Scourge had the handcuffed Selene pinned against the alley wall.  
He was about to take her clothes off, when he heard two voices shout at once, "LET HER GO SCOURGE!" He turned and saw a purple male hedgehog standing next to a light blue male hedgehog.  
He smirked evilly as he replied, "Look who's come to rescue her. Adam, and Gamer. Well too bad."  
Adam turned to Gamer and said, "Wait, your name's Gamer? Selene's told me a little about you as well. But first, I'll go get her free, you deal with Scourge."  
Gamer nodded as he replied, "All right." As Adam sped past Scourge, Gamer turned to him and said, "You made another mistake."  
Scourge replied, "No I haven't." But that was all he could say, because Gamer just hit him with several energy bombs until he was unconscious. He saw that Adam had Selene free.  
When he went to them, Adam asked Gamer, "So, two of your powers are superspeed and energy bombs. Do you have any other powers?"  
Gamer smiled as he replied, "Yeah. I also have telekinesis and teleportation. I love teleporting to places. Isn't that right Selene?"  
Selene smirked, "Yes. Adam, Gamer's got a bit of a mischevious side. Because, he has a... fondness for pulling pranks. Gamer, why don't you tell him about the prank you pulled on my sister a few weeks ago?"  
Gamer smiled as he said, "All right." He turned to Adam and told him about how he got Nebula to come to his house by taking her journal, and then scared her with the zombie costumes.  
When he finished that part, Adam said, "Wow. But is there anything else that happened that day?" Gamer smiled as he told Adam how Nebula got back at him for reading her journal.  
Adam asked, "And how did you meet Selene in the first place?" Gamer told him the story of how they met, with Selene and Nebula removing the mind control helmet from his head and the rest of their day.  
When he was done he said, "So Adam, now you know a little more about me, tell me a little about you. Selene told me how you two met, but I want to know your other powers besides superspeed."  
Adam turned to Selene and asked, "He's not going to try to steal you from me, is he?"  
Selene answered, "No, Adam. Gamer's just a friend. Besides, he's already got a girlfriend."  
Gamer smiled as he added, "Yeah. But you'll meet her another time. So what are your other powers?"  
Adam replied, "I can also launch chaos spears and use chaos control."  
Gamer said, "Wow. Well, it was nice meeting you Adam." He shook Adam's hand and sped off.  
Adam turned to Selene as he asked, "Is Gamer always like this?"  
Selene nodded as she replied, "Pretty much. You'll get used to it. Now, let's go to Twinkle Park."  
Adam shrugged as he said, "All right Selene." So they went.


End file.
